


Rocking and Reeling

by MarineDynamite



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineDynamite/pseuds/MarineDynamite
Summary: "Harry turned up, out of the blue, so I said I’d show him the island. He’s so sweet and understanding, I couldn’t help it and…"Or, the one important event Here We Go Again, for whatever reason, chose to omit. Spoilers ahead!





	Rocking and Reeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first attempt at a Mamma Mia fic! So, for the longest time I was hesitant about Here We Go Again, but then I started to fall in love with Hugh Skinner, caved in, and got to see it for the first time last week. I've seen a lot of people complaining about how the events in Here We Go Again affected the continuity from the first movie ("they switched the order in which she met the dads!"), and personally, having put some thought into the backstory portrayed in both movies, I don't think all that much was altered. In fact, the events from Here We Go Again seem to line up with Donna's diary entries pretty nicely. From the way I interpreted it, having her meet Harry and Bill and spend a week getting to know Sam before the dates given in the diary actually helps explain why she addresses them so casually in said entries, as if she already had some familiarity with each of them (after all, she doesn't sleep with Bill until the second time they meet, which is after she sleeps with Sam).
> 
> So, since Here We Go Again didn't show the events that took place on August 11th, I've decided to write my own interpretation of them, based on certain things that were mentioned/seen in the first movie. By the way, sorry if this comes across as a little rushed; I wanted to finish it in time to get it posted today. Hope you like it either way!

It had been five weeks since Donna arrived in Kalokairi, and since then, life there had been pretty sweet, between getting to know the island and its people better and performing at Sophia's bar, especially given that Tanya and Rosie were still around visiting and backing her up. Of course, she enjoyed the time she spent reunited with Bill the previous week, but she knew he was a free spirit and get back sailing as soon as he could. So she went on with life on the island as usual, singing with her girls and not having to worry about men for a change.

Or so she thought.

The three had just finished performing "If It Wasn't for the Nights" -- a song Donna wrote about the sleepless nights she went through while studying for countless exams back in Oxford –- to the few patrons who were still at the Fernando's bar at that time of the day, and as she and the Dynamos got off the stage, she was taken aback by a familiar deep voice. “ **DONNA!** I made it!”

Indeed, her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her; it was Harry, the cute British guy she met back in Paris, breathless yet beaming. “...Harry?” Donna, dumbstruck, said as she slowly approached him. “W-What are you even doing here?!”

Taking a deep breath, Harry locked his gaze with hers. “I wanted to visit the island too. I wanted to see you again...” he explained, “I missed out on the boat a few weeks ago, so I decided to hop on a train to Greece instead. You know... Quite spontaneously.” He then paused and bit his lip. “Is that creepy of my part or...”

Upon hearing that, Donna rolled her eyes with a slight giggle. “It’s okay, Harry. I’m glad you’re here. I know you were curious about the island too, and don’t think I got to properly say goodbye to you that day, so...”

Just then, Tanya cut in from behind. “Donna... Who’s the tall drink of water?”

At this, Donna placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, pushing him slightly forward to Tanya and Rosie. “Girls, this is Harry...”

“Headbanger!” he suddenly blurted out in all of his euphoria, startling the girls and causing Rosie to stifle a giggle. He then cleared his throat and stepped forward to shake Tanya’s hand. “I mean, um, Bright. Harry Bright. You must be Tanya and Rosie. It’s a pleasure to meet you! Donna told me so much about you back in Paris!”

“All bad, I presume.” Tanya replied as Harry went on to shake Rosie’s hand.

“ _And all true..._ ” Rosie added under her breath.

Donna just smiled, locking eyes with Harry as soon as he was done shaking her friends’ hands. “So, do you want me to show you around?” she asked him, “Unless, of course, you’re too tired from the journey here...”

“What? N-No, I’m not tired!” Harry exclaimed, taking Donna’s hands in his. “Maybe a bit out of breath, but... I’d love to see the island nonetheless.”

Donna shrugged, allowing him to put his hands back down so she could properly hold his hand. “Well then...” she said before they left the bar to explore the island, leaving Tanya and Rosie to wonder to each other about what was it about Donna that made all these men flock to her like moths to a flame.

As Donna spent the rest of the afternoon showing Harry around Kalokairi, the two took their time to catch up about everything they’d been through since the last time they saw each other. They talked about all sorts of things, about how the island’s atmosphere compared to that of Paris, about how she could relate with him regarding his father forcing him to go down a path he didn’t want to take. And the whole time, Harry couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off her; for the last four weeks, he had completely forgotten how good she made him feel.

At one point, Harry had an idea. Given how he and Donna were both musically-inclined, he thought it would be nice for the two of them to sing together at the bar that night. After all, he had recently bought a new guitar as a present for her, and he wanted it to be put to good use as soon as possible. So off they went back to the bar, where Rosie was, as usual, stuffing her face with cake, while Tanya was on her fifth glass of wine.

Harry, with the guitar in hand, was visibly nervous to be taking the stage, but seeing how confident Donna was performing earlier and how at ease she was there made him feel a little better. And so, they sang a simple song about rocking and rolling and doing magic and being in each other’s arms, and had an absolute ball doing so. It was a song with rather simple and straightforward lyrics, which Harry wrote on a whim sometime after he and Donna first met. For the most part it wasn’t exactly headbanger material, as Tanya and Rosie could tell, but neither Harry nor Donna seemed to care.

After an evening of song and laughter, Donna led Harry to the little run-down house where she had been staying at since she arrived on the island. There, they continued to talk and laugh and joke around with each other and, as a whole, enjoying each other’s company. At one point, though, Harry took a deep breath and remained silent for a few seconds, lost in thought. “Donna... Can I just get something off my chest here?” he asked.

Donna simply nodded, allowing him to speak up. “So... Remember the Waterloo thing, back in Paris? When I did that whole thing just so you could take my virginity?” he reminded her, “Well, after you left, I was thinking to myself for these last few weeks and I realized that I may have overstepped your boundaries... I fully understand that now, and I just wanna apologise.”

Visibly surprised by this, Donna let out a chuckle and came a little closer to Harry, stroking his face. “Are you kidding? That was possibly one of the craziest things I’ve ever witnessed, and honestly... I had way too much fun then. If I hadn’t, then I certainly wouldn’t have agreed to sleep with you.” she told him, “In fact, I really like how open you are with your feelings. You’re so sweet and earnest, and... Well, spontaneous. It just made my stay in Paris all the more memorable. The walks along the Seine, the laughing in the rain... I don’t think it would’ve been the same had I not met you.”

She could see that Harry had started blushing as she said all of that. It was just so adorable... And at the same time, so tempting. She just couldn’t help herself.

“Harry, is it okay if we... You know...” And he knew. Before she was even finished, he was already nodding his head, already slipping the leather jacket off his body and placing it aside. They exchanged knowing smiles before she went in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry’s skinny form as she laid down on the bed, allowing him to get on top of her. And for the remainder of the night, it all came down to passion, laughter and bliss.

He had to leave back to Paris the following morning to finish his studies, and so he did, but not before giving Donna another memento of him at the train station: the fancy Napoleon hat from the Parisian restaurant. Apparently the customers and staff liked his little Waterloo show so much that the owner let him keep it. It was an unusual choice of parting gift, in particular compared to the guitar, but as far as Donna was concerned, it was par for the course when it came to him. If anything, in addition to being another sweet reminder of what they had, it could potentially come in handy for a future performance of Donna and the Dynamos.

One week later -- six weeks since Paris -- the morning sickness first kicked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the songs: "[If It Wasn’t for the Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cygAFdzCcdU)", which is mentioned in passing at the start, is a song from the Voulez-Vous album which was supposed to be a single, but was passed over in favor of "Chiquitita". Meanwhile, the song that is sung by Harry and Donna is supposed to be "[Rock Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNmuy-_tH0o)", which is the B-side to "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" and was included in ABBA's self-titled album (and apparently it was planned at one point to be featured in the original Mamma Mia).


End file.
